


In Sickness and In Health

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [71]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sick Fic, shameless fluff, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: A rather mussed-up head of curls stirred on the pillow beside her, followed by a soft grunt which told her he was awake. The walls surrounding them had shook slightly, thus rousing him from his slumber.





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A fic? From me?!
> 
> I know ... shocking right?
> 
> I haven't felt the desire to write whatsoever, I don't even really read any fanfic anymore ...
> 
> But for some reason this little idea popped into my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I finally wrote it down.
> 
> Hope you like it, it's pure fluff!

 

* * *

A rather mussed-up head of curls stirred on the pillow beside her, followed by a soft grunt which told her he was awake. The walls surrounding them had shook slightly, thus rousing him from his slumber.

"S'what's that noise?" he mumbled out, attempting to burrow further into the pillow.

Molly looked over at her husband. His cheeks were still flushed, and his nose was red and raw from the ceaseless blowing he had been partaking in for the majority of the day.

"It's just a little thunderstorm," she told him. "Go back to sleep, you need your rest Sherlock."

He let out another grunt, coughing slightly, followed by a rather dramatic groan. "I hate being ill!" he wailed.

Molly rolled her eyes to the heavens, shaking her head when she heard the sounds of his snores. Letting out a relieved sigh she returned to her book. A few minutes later the house shook once again, thus once more waking Sherlock.

He woke in very much so the same manner; with a few grunts and groans. She jumped slightly when she felt his arm slip across her stomach. He pressed the length of his body to hers, nuzzling her shoulder.

"I'll keep you safe," he murmured.

"Hmmm? Safe from what?" she asked.

He laid his head down on her shoulder before replying. "The storm," he answered. "I know you don't like them."

She smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you. I always feel safe with you, even when you're leaking snot."

"Ughhh. I'm not leaking snot!" He wiped at his nose. "Damnit. May I have a tissue?"

She fought back a giggle as she handed him one. He muttered a thanks as he blew his nose. She held out the bottle of hand sanitizer to him when he was done. He settled back down, his head once more on her shoulder and his arm draped across her.

"Still protecting you," he stated.

"Thank you, my knight in shining armour," she said with a smile.

He grunted. "I'm not a knight. I refused a knighthood. Twice." His sentence ended with him sitting up and letting out a very loud sneeze. "Ahhh...hell!"

Molly sat up beside him and handed him another tissue before saying, "Well, you're a knight in my eyes, Sir Sherlock."

He stopped wiping at his nose and peered at her with one glassy eye. "Is that so?" he questioned.

"Mmhmm."

He raised an eyebrow. "I might need to take advantage of that."

She laughed, pushing him away when he leaned towards her. "When you're feeling better, you git!"

He sighed, followed by a loud groan when he dropped back down to his pillow. Molly switched off the light, setting down her book before reversing their earlier roles. This time she was the one that pressed her body against the length of his and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Get some more sleep Sherlock," she instructed, "it will help you to get well."

Another loud peel of thunder shook the house, this one managing to make her jump. Sherlock tucked his arm around her, pressing her closer.

"I'll keep you safe," he whispered.

"You always do," she replied.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Heeeee :D
> 
> Please feel free to leave a review, I've gotten horrible at replying but please know that I read every comment that gets left and I appreciate every single one! :)


End file.
